


Perfect

by Jessi_aka_pyro



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Cecil, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, For Science!, I don't even know anymore, I swear, I'm Not Ashamed, It's hard to explain, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mean flowers, Out of Character, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Self-Conscious Cecil, Tentacles, There's A Tag For That, Top Carlos, kind of, more like he's more confident?, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/pseuds/Jessi_aka_pyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little one-shot I wrote awhile ago. Very graphic, tentadick, cuddles, cute dorks. A little out of character for Cecil, but not much I think. Cecil is about to walk home from the Radio Station and he gets a text from Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Perfect.

 

Cecil Palmer was just packing up after his latest broadcast. Tonight went rather successfully, if you asked him. He had great stories to tell, wonderful updates, only two inters died throughout the week, and he got to finish the show off by talking about his recent run in with perfect, perfect, Carlos.

Of course Cecil had developed a crush on the man, it was inevitable really, and if his meet up with him last night was anything to go by, Cecil’s crush had expanded to take on a full blown love interest. The roads had changed again, so Cecil had to take another route home last night. On his way by the bowling alley, Cecil had spotted the young scientist quite a bit away, studying some plant life. Cecil, being the helpful citizen he was, knew that particular plant type gets rather annoyed when people stare at it and gets violent when provoked. Just as Carlos was leaning forwards to touch it, Cecil ran up, shouting, and pulled the man away just in the nick of time. The plant rose from the ground and growled before moving itself behind the alley for more privacy.

Carlos gapped at it before laughing it off as another interesting fact of Night Vale. He turned towards Cecil, thanking the radio host for warning him before he was seriously damaged. Cecil just shrugged, blushing slightly, and said it was no problem before beginning to walk away. Behind his microphone, Cecil was the confident young man everyone thought he was, but exposed to real life interactions, he shied away from that confidence and became socially awkward and anxious. Before he got very far, Carlos grabbed his arm, sending shocks of excitement up Cecil’s body. Carlos then smiled that perfect smile of his and thanked Cecil again and asked if they could exchange numbers in case Carlos ever felt hesitant to examine a plant and wanted to make sure it wasn’t dangerous.

Cecil nodded shyly and thrusted his phone towards the slightly taller man, head bowed a bit and stuttering out his confirmation. Once Carlos placed in his number, he texted himself off the device and placed it back into Cecil’s hands, perhaps straying a bit longer than what was normally acceptable.

They exchanged pleasantries and went on their ways. It may have been nothing out of the norm for Night Vale but Cecil couldn’t help but become giddy over the memory.

Not being able to remove his smile, Cecil shut down the booth and waved goodnight to the last remaining intern, Lulu, and exited the station. Before he made it off the property though, his phone went off. Pulling out the device, Cecil felt his mouth drop and a heavy blush rush to his face when he saw the sender. Quickly opening his phone, Cecil eagerly read its contents.

_From: Carlos <3_

_Hey, it’s Carlos. I hope it’s not too late, but I was wondering if you could stop by my lab and help me run a few tests? It’s important someone native assist me. –Carlos_

Cecil couldn’t control the happy squeal that escaped him. Opening a new message, he replied:

_To: Carlos <3_

_Yeah, sure, I’d love to be of assistance. I’ll be there shortly, depending on the roads. –C.P_

He stared at his phone for a few extra breaths and then all but ran to the sidewalk. His phone dinged once more, and Cecil whipped it out faster than he ever thought possible.

_From: Carlos <3_

_Cool. And no need to walk all the way here. Where are you, are you still at the station? I’ll just pick you up. –Carlos_

_To: Carlos <3_

_Neat! I’ll be right outside, see you then. –C.P_

Running back up to the station, Cecil bounced in place on his heels in anticipation. Not more than ten minutes later, Cecil saw a pair of headlights pull up in front of the station, stopping just beside him. The passenger door popped open, reveling perfect Carlos leaning over perfectly, smiling that perfect smile directed perfectly at Cecil. Said man grinned wildly and all but bounced into the car, quickly buckling his seat belt and shutting the door.

“Thanks for picking me up!” He said, slight nervousness to the edge of his voice, but excited none the less.

Carlos’ smile softened to a slight grin and directed his eyes back to the road. “Well, thank you for helping me out on such short notice. I’d have asked my team but they had already headed home for the night and like I said, it’d really be more efficient if I had someone native around here to help me.”

Cecil wasn’t quite sure what to say after that so he looked out the window, playing with his fingers a bit before clearing his throat and looking back to Carlos. “So.. uhm, what exactly will I be helping with?”

“Oh just answering questions and the like. And if you don’t mind, I’d actually also like to do an examination? Nothing too impersonal, just to check your heart rate, lung capacity, stuff like that. If you’re okay with that, that is.”

“Yeah! That’d be magnificent!” He sprouted out. Cecil blushed a dark purple at the eagerness in his voice. “Uhh I mean… Sure… I- it wouldn’t bother me…”

Carlos laughed a perfect laugh and flickered his perfect eyes toward Cecil before going back to the road. “You know, you’re a lot different than I imagined you being.”

“Oh?” The blush darkened as Cecil looked to his lap, trying to avoid Carlos’ field of vision. “H- How did you imagine me?” he asked timidly.

“I don’t know… I guess more outspoken, being a radio host and all. Defiantly more arrogant. A bit of a know it all too, I guess.”

Cecil smiled slightly, head still bowed, eyes gleaming. “How do you know I’m not?”

Carlos smiled sweetly as he pulled into his drive way and looked down to Cecil. “Because if you were, you wouldn’t have helped me last night.”

Smiling a little brighter, Cecil looked up meeting Carlos’ eyes. “Oh,” was all he could get out before blushing darkly again.

Carlos laughed and climbed out of the car, going around and dragging Cecil out as well before leading him into the laboratory inside his house.

Once Cecil was settled on a cold table top, he watched Carlos run around from one microscope to another, jotting down quick notes for ongoing tests he was running. Pausing finally, he drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, meeting Cecil’s eyes again.

“Okay,” started Carlos. He asked Cecil all sorts of questions. Questions about the weather, the climate, the moving land marks, the unexplained mark at the park, the violent red flagged trash, anything really. Carlos’ perfect eyes seemed to gleam brighter with curiosity to every question Cecil answered. Before either of them knew it, Cecil was yawning out answers, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Glancing at his watch after the longest and loudest yawn left Cecil’s mouth, Carlos grimaced at Cecil and smiled apologetically at the man. “Uhh it’s 3 in the morning… I think.. Depending on time here… Sorry.” Carlos chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

“It’s okay,” Cecil said quickly just as yet another yawn assaulted him. “I don’t start my broadcast until late so I can stay up later, I don’t mind. Any more questions?”

Carlos shook his head and helped the tired man off of the table top, steadying him as he swayed a bit. “Are you okay, Cecil?”

Cecil nodded lightly. “Yeah, I just haven’t been sleeping much is all. I’ll be okay.”

Carlos looked at him worriedly and guided Cecil upstairs and onto the couch, sitting next to him. “Yeah, I noticed in your shows you haven’t been sounding as enthused lately.”

That made Cecil blink and stare at Carlos, light purple creeping up his neck. “You- You listen to my shows?”

“Well of course!” says Carlos. He smiles a perfect smile again and Cecil feels as if he’s about to swoon. “Where else can I find out about the latest updates this town has to offer?”

Cecil slowly turned purple before groaning out loud and burying his face in his hands.

“Cecil? What’s wrong?” Carlos asked, in that perfect voice of his, only making Cecil blush more.

Creeping his hands down enough so he could see Carlos’ face, Cecil groaned again. “I’m sorry…,” he whispered, throat closing up from embarrassment.

Carlos laughed and pulled Cecil’s hands off of his face. “What are you sorry for?”

Cecil looked away from Carlos and closed his eyes tight. “I’m sorry for talking about you so much on the air.”

Cecil was suddenly pulled up into Carlos’ arms and forced to meet Carlos’ eyes. This was not helping his unnaturally high body temperature at all.

“I really don’t mind, Cecil. Honestly, I find it kind of cute. Especially after meeting you.”

Eyes growing impossibly wide, Cecil dived his face into Carlos’ chest, not wanting to be alive at the moment.

Carlos laughed again, sending the vibrations from his chest through Cecil’s body. Lifting his face back up, Carlos gripped both sides of Cecil’s head and placed a firm kiss on his forehead. “Cecil? Do you know what I’ve wanted to do since I met you officially last night?”

Cecil shook his head slowly from side to side, violet eyes never leaving Carlos’ brown ones.

“Would you like to find out?”

A slow nod, up and down.

Carlos placed his perfect lips upon Cecil’s gently, wrapping a hand behind the other’s head before moving a breath away.

Cecil’s eyes were open wide, full of shock as he stared at Carlos’ closed ones. Without a moment’s thought, Cecil gripped the lapels of Carlos’ lab coat and thrusted his lips forward, landing harshly on the scientist’s.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Cecil gasped when he felt Carlos slide a hand down his back and then up the end of his shirt. Carlos took this moment to edge his tongue cautiously into the other’s mouth, knowing to take it slow by how innocent the other was acting. When Carlos squeezed a part of Cecil’s back, just above his waist line, Cecil squeaked and jumped away to the other end of the couch, hands trembling at his mouth.

“Cecil?” Carlos asked hesitantly, wiping off the saliva glistening off his lips.

Cecil turned a dark shade of purple and felt tears well up in his eyes. He shook his head violently, mumbling apologies out for anyone to hear.

 Carlos crawled next to Cecil and pulled the quivering man onto his lap. “Cecil, did I do something wrong? Are we going to fast? Im sorry.”

Cecil shook his head again and buried his face into Carlos chest, still hiding from view. “I- It’s not your f- fault,” Cecil let out around light sobs.

“Then will you tell me what happened please?”

Cecil sniffed and gripped Carlos’ coat tighter. “I- I… I don’t want to scare you a- away…”

Laughing lightly, Carlos petted Cecil’s hair soothingly. “You won’t scare me away, Cecil. Are you trying to hide something from me? I promise it won’t scare me away. It can’t be worse than annoyed plants, can it?”

Cecil let out a breathy laugh and leaned back enough for Carlos to see is face, head still bowed in shame.

Carlos gasped at the third eye that had appeared in the middle of Cecil’s forehead. Cecil began to cringe away, expecting the worst, but Carlos held his hips tight against him and got closer to the eye, inspecting it. “It’s beautiful,” he said, wonder in his voice.

Cecil looked up surprised, all three eyes blinking. “R- Really?”

“Of course!”

Looking away again, Cecil’s blush fought its way up again. “T- That’s not all that’s s- strange about me…”

Carlos’ eyes lit up with curiosity again. “Can you show me?” he asked eagerly.

Giving the scientist a weary look, Cecil nodded slightly and began to unbutton his shirt. Once he had pulled it off and onto the floor, he climbed off of Carlos’ lap and turned around. Noticing the moving tattoos, Carlos stared curiously as Cecil motioned him to stand behind him.

Six circled tattoos remained still at symmetrical spots on his back. Cecil placed Carlos’s hands on the bottom two, hissing at the sensitivity. Carlos messaged the spots, taking pleasure in the noises Cecil was making, three eyes fluttering closed. Before his very eyes, a pair of violet, almost black, tentacles appeared beneath his hands, curling away shyly and wrapping around Cecil’s torso. Curious, Carlos stroked one, receiving a loud moan from Cecil. Carlos continued stroking as they slowly unraveled themselves to wind up Carlos’ arm until he had little hope of escaping easily, not that he wanted too.

Seeing the other four circled tattoos on Cecil’s back, Carlos got a devilish grin and pulled the shorter man back to the couch and onto his lap. Cecil was straddling Carlos when suddenly, Carlos raked his nails down each side of his back. Cecil threw his head back, arching his back to an impossible angle. His two original tentacles flexed and tightened around Carlos’ arm as four more materialized into existence.

Cecil was panting in his lap as Carlos stroked the newly revealed appendages. Pulling Cecil into a kiss, Carlos gasped when he felt all six wrap around him, pulling him as close to Cecil as possible. One slithered its way beneath his shirt as another helped remove it. Carlos chucked the shirt away and bit at Cecil’s neck

_“C- Carlos!”_

Cecil was then lowered onto the couch as Carlos leaned over him, kissing and sucking at his bruised neck. He unbuttoned Cecil’s pants and drank in the moans he was getting until his hands were suddenly snatch up by warmer ones. Carlos met Cecil’s terrified ones with question.

“I- I’m not what you're p-probably expecting…”

“Cecil, I wasn’t expecting tentacles or a third eye and I still want this. There isn’t really much else you can surprise me with.”

“B- but… It’s really… _weird._ Everyone who knows has said so.”

Carlos stroked Cecil’s lower stomach soothingly. “Weird by Night Vale’s standards? Or just plain weird?”

Cecil blushed again and looked to the side. “Just weird. Trust me…”

“Cecil. I’m sure it’ll be fine. I doubt there’s anything abut you that could scare me. If anything, it’ll just be intriguing.”

Cecil looked torn but released the hands none the less. Carlos sucked on the end of one of the tentacles, making Cecil squirm, pulling the pants down. There was a small black spot pooling in the boxers Cecil had worn. Mentally keeping an opened mind, Carlos pulled the boxers down, to meet a new set of tentacles quivering between Cecil’s legs.

It looked to be about five in all, four tiny, thin, deep purple ones, surrounding a thick black, rather large one, resembling the male anatomy in most ways. Carlos ran his fingers curiously through the mass, watching as the smaller ones gripped hold, attempting to pull his hand in. Cecil yelped at the scientist’s movement and thrashed his head about, appendages flailing.

Carlos allowed the tentacles to pull on his hand so he could fully grasp the black dick type thing, slick with some kind of black goo. Cecil screamed his name and arched his back, his tentacles wrapping around Carlos tightly.

Carlos gave an experimental pump and smiled at the reaction he got. He began kissing Cecil again; thrusting his tongue in and out of the smaller’s mouth, feeling around the sharp teeth. Carlos gasped and stuttered as he felt a tentacle slip his pants down. Another slid up the crack of his ass and back down. Carlos unconsciously spread his legs a little wider and moved his hand a little faster around Cecil.

_“Cecil! Oh.. Ah~!”_

The tentacle pushed its way inside of Carlos before thrusting back out, only to be joined by another. As he was being double penetrated from behind, he felt another wrap itself around his waist to lift his enough to grab onto his dick. Carlos moaned again, biting his lip hard enough to break skin. One of the smaller tentacles grasping at his hand let go and slipped up his cock, only to wedge itself inside the slit. This time Carlos did scream.

Cecil lifted Carlos up so he could watch his self bring Carlos so much pleasure. Adding a third tentacle to his rear only added in Carlos’s shrieks, all three smacking at his prostate repeatedly. All tentacles stilled and slowly began to roam around the cavern they were in, pressing the bundle of nerves randomly. The smaller one in his dick felt the cum trying to shoot up, so another tiny one climbed its way inside and fought it back down, Carlos crying out.

Carlos tightened his hand and pumped Cecil faster until Cecil’s entire body shuddered and black liquid shot from him, splattering his and Carlos’s chest. He removed his tentacles from Carlos’ dick and released his hand sighing in content. Carlos jerked his self off, pressing against the three still inside him. With one last tug and a press inside him, Carlos came with a shout, connecting his mouth with Cecil’s.

Carlos rode out his orgasm before tugging at Cecil’s tentacles to remove themselves. Cecil grimaced and slowly removed them one by one, both hissing at sensitivity. Cecil felt the tentacles dematerialize as he wrapped his arms around Carlos, curling up to his chest.

 “Wow,” the scientist said.

Cecil felt his self blush at the memory of their previous actions. “S- sorry… They kind of have a mind of their own.”

Carlos smirked wickedly. “Oh, I certainly wasn’t complaining. Not what I expected, certainly… But not unwelcome.”

Cecil wasn’t sure what to say to that so he kept quiet for a while.

“Carlos?” Cecil yawned out.

“Hmm,” was the intelligent response.

“Can we do this again?”

Carlos laughed. “Cecil, you wouldn’t be able to keep me away even if you tried.”

“So it was good then?”

“It was _perfect,_ my perfect Cecil.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had alot of questionable thoughts while writing this. God I hope this isn't terrible. Please don't hate me DX


End file.
